Hetalia: Married life
by Wholian4life
Summary: In this story all countries are married to either States or Providences. This is life after Hetalia. Get ready to read about their children, lives, and jobs! All characters from series will be used, not only Axis powers.


Prologue

Canada had been having a normal day, and by normal, I mean no one in the entire building even noticed he was there. All he had was good ol' loyal Kumajiro, all though even Kumajiro would ask who Canada was 's world meeting was being held at America's manor. You'd think, Canada being America's brother and all, he would know this estate somewhat. However, he doesn't. Even though Canada could walk out the door and explore every inch of this place without anyone noticing. Canada quite enjoys listening to all the other countries debate over their problems, although nothing serious gets done, he still listens silently in his chair. Although, Canada would like to actually be noticed for once, he was at every meeting and still no one asked him a question or even noticed his existence. In fact, it can sometimes make him quite angry. However, Canada prefers to stay on the positive side of things.

"Hey Everyone! Guess what! One of my states is here to meet all of you! She is Gorgeous and of course LOVES the U, S, and A!" America yelled, his eyes were strangely squinted and he was hugging someone. Yet, that was not really something Canada was worried about, as long as America wasn't being a complete asshole, everything was okay.

" Zat iz very interesting America, yet vhat is her actual name?" Asked Germany. He was obviously more annoyed than usual, though Canada was not surprised, ever since Germany proposed to Italy, Italy has not left Germany's side.

"Oh yah! Thanks Germano! This is California!" America replied, again loudly, with that settled all of the other countries stood up and walked over to greet her, and since Canada did not have x- ray vision, he was not able to catch a glimpse of her. Although, that was not the top thing on his mind, he still had to ask America to hopefully stop being the dick of the world, so then if anyone else were to make the mistake of thinking he was America again, he wouldn't get beat up. So, he stood up, and walked in America's direction.

"Maybe, since everyone is greeting California, I can actually speak to America this time." Canada thought. Yet as he was walking, he heard everyone gasp, then there was someone in Canada's arms. She had blond hair and brown highlights, her blue eyes were wide. Her blue gown had yellow/ orange flowers flowing from heavy at the top to only a few at the bottom. She had a perfect tan, perfect hair, everything was perfect. She was… Beautiful.

"Ah! Missa California hasa fallen!" Yelled Italy. With that said Canada came to his senses, and helped the young state up. Yet he could not stop looking at her beautiful blue eyes.

"Thank you, Mr… Um, Im sorry I have yet to learn your name." Said California. Canada did not speak though, he was too shocked at the fact that California was even speaking to him. "Hello?"

"Oh! Hi, uh, Im, uh, I'm…" Canada managed to sputter out.

"Are you okay Canada? Why is your face red? Do you need a doctor? It's getting even redder!" Asked Sealand.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE YOU BLOODY PARASITE! YOU LITTLE…" England screamed, he then grabbed Sealand by the hair, and out of the room.

" So your Mr. Canada, the quiet one, Mr. America has told me about you." Smiled California. "Thank you for catching me."

"Your welcome." Said Canada, and for once in his life, he actually spoke loudly.

"Well, we better be off! California has some stuff to do dudes, see yah!" Said America. With that said lady California stood up and walked down the hallway with America. Leaving Canada and the other countries alone in the conference room. Of course all of the other countries were shocked with the fact that Canada hadn't whispered. But, Canada couldn't help it, for once he met someone who wanted him to speak. He loved it, and her.

Chapter 1

California's eyes flittered open, beams of Canadian sun warming her tan white face. She smiled, she thought that every time the sun beamed on her face, her husband was smiling. She could feel Kumajiro's warm fur nuzzled in between her legs. She then reached one hand over to the right side of the bed, only to feel a cold empty mattress, she then remembered that Canada, her husband, was at a world meeting at England's manor. She then frowned.

"I'm glad I packed him pancakes and his special bottle of maple syrup." She then shuddered at the thought of England's cooking. " Pancakes."

California then grinned at the thought of her and her husband's favorite food. She remembered all the days where she woke up to the dreamy smell of pancakes cooking in the kitchen. She then sniffed the air, she thought she could even smell it. California then sat straight up, she did smell pancakes! She then shot out of bed and into the kitchen. There he was with blond hair and all. Canada was home.  
"Morning beautiful." He then smiled as California ran up to him and gave him a huge hug, and neither let go for many minutes. "Honey, I have to flip the pancakes."

"Oops, sorry, I just really missed you." California blushed. Canada then flipped the pancakes and grabbed his wife by the waist and pulled her into a soft, warm kiss.

" I missed you too, I'm sorry I'm gone so often. I know I'm not here all the time but..." Canada stuttered. California then interrupted him with a kiss.

"Don't be sorry, you've got a country on your hands, and I know America can be pushy, I'm just happy your home, and safe." California smiled, yet she saw Canada was still sad." Listen, I love you with all my heart, and yes it can be hard with you not being here all the time, but you're here now! So let's be happy, please, for me?"

"Anything for you, my love." Canada then smiled and picked up California, the dragged her to the couch. There they both sat down, Canada had his face in California's hair, his eyes closed in happiness. While California was laying on top of him, her head on his chest. They both then fell into a deep, loving sleep.

California woke up on top of Canada as she had been before, she smiled then put her head back on Canada's warm chest. "I love you."

Canada then smiled and kissed the top of her head. "I love you more."

They then both laughed, and laid back into their original positions. Tehn they both jolted up in a haste fashion. They then looked at each other and screamed. "THE PANCAKES!"

They then got up and ran into the kitchen, Canada grabbed the fire extinguisher, while California had a tub of water, while slightly hiding behind Canada for safety. Although, when they got into the kitchen, they did not see a fiery inferno of pancakes. Instead, they walked into Kumajiro and someone sitting at their table.

Kumajiro was having a stack of two pancakes like normal, yet the person next to him was eating a huge stack of 14 pancakes, drenched in maple syrup, along with a fresh glass of orange juice. To a normal person that would sound like a lot of food, except, this person wasn't exactly normal. She was pregnant.

"WASHINGTON?!" Exclaimed California. Washington's head then rose up and she looked at them questioningly.

"What? you were going to let them burn anyway!" Said Washington.

"How long have you been here? What time is it?" California asked, Canada and California were still frozen clinging to their fire extinguisher and bucket of water.

"Oh relax, i've only been here two hours, and its 3 o' clock." Replied Washington while rolling her eyes.

"Wait, so you just sat there eating pancakes while we were sleeping on the couch?" Piped in Canada as he took the bucket from California's hands and the fire extinguisher back to the bathroom.

"I guess so, yeah, I did." Replied Washington.

"Well come sit down, how have you been? I haven't heard from you in ages!" Asked California. California then helped Washington to the couch, and sat down next to her.

"Pretty good, pregnant, but good." Sighed Washington, while rubbing her belly. "I swear though, her kicks are going to kill me, she's strong, just like her daddy."

"It's a girl!?" Squealed California. "What are you going to name her? How about Anna Jr. Thats a nice name."

"How about no." Washington laughed. "I love you to death, but not enough to name my child after you."

California knew she would say that, no country or state had ever named their child after another country or state, well, except Prussia. Yet, Prussia is just crazy. Countries rarely use their real names, yet, states and provinces will sometimes. That rarely ever happens, usually you only use your real name as an infant, until you get your flag at three weeks old. Besides, countries usually like their country name better than the 'real' one. The real names however, are all names that are given in their country. Such as California is Anna, Canada is Matthew, and Washington is Kat.

"Then what are you going to name her?" Asked California.

"Well, We haven't really decided." Said Washington, and by 'we" she meant her and her husband Estonia.

"Honey, maybe we shouldn't bombard her with questions. You look tired Mrs. Washington, may I show you to a guest room so you can rest?" Asked Canada. He had just walked into the room, and he was right, Washington did look mighty tired.

"May I? I don't mean to be a bother." She replied.

" Of course, just follow me, the room should already be ready for you." Washington then left with Canada to the guest room. He returned shortly after. "She's sound asleep."

"Already?" California asked. "She just went in there."

"She's pregnant honey, remember that she has to sleep for two people." Canada smiled. Then got serious. "Maybe you should pipe it down on the baby questions."

"Why? Isn't she happy?" Said California with a questionative face. Canada then scratched his head and sighed. He then walked over to the couch where California was seated, sat down, and grabbed her hands.

"Honey, you have to understand, Estonia and Russia are in a hard spot right now, so, Estonia isn't at home very often, and Washington is scared he might not even be here to see the baby be born. So, bringing up the baby might scare her a bit, you can still be excited for her and take her clothes shopping and such, but for the hard questions like names and cribs, she probably wants her and Estonia to decide that, you understand?" Explained Canada. California then nodded her head and hugged Canada tight. California knew one day she would have a child, and just thinking about what Washington was going through, and if that were to happen to her and Canada, the very thought scared her.

"Poor Washington." California mumbled. Canada then replied by hugging her tighter. "Wow, it's already 9 o' clock."

"Yes it is, and i'm quite tired, may I carry you to bed my lady?" Canada smiled, as he picked up California, and they headed into their bedroom for a great nights sleep.

Chapter 2

California woke up to decadent smells of pancakes and maple syrup. She smiled, and then sat up, and stretched her arms up over her head with a yawn. She then got up and headed into the kitchen. There she saw Canada at the skillet making fresh pancakes, while Kumajiro and Washington were at the table.

"Morning sweetheart." Said Canada as he put the pancakes on a plate and turned off the griddle. He then walked over, huge plate of pancakes in hand, hugged her with one arm and kissed her on the top of the head.

"Your man makes a damn good pancake." Washington included. " and this syrup man!"

"It comes from only Canadian maple trees." Bragged Canada. Washington then went back to stuffing her face with buttery pancake heaven. California walked over pet Kumajiro on the head, and then sit down next to Washington. Canada then plated everyone with two pancakes each, except for Washington who got four, and then sat down across from California and started eating.

"America planned another world meeting for tomorrow. It's going to be at Germany's estate." Said Canada before placing another pancake on his plate.

"Really? You just got back yesterday! What possibly could've happened in twenty-four hours?" Replied California. California was quite sad at the fact that Canada would have to leave again, especially with him just getting back and all.

"I don't know, but he did say that the states are invited, apparently there is going to be a party at America's afterwards." Canada implied with a smile.

"Wait, so I get to come?" California asked. Canada replied with a nod of his head. California the almost screamed in excitement. She had not been to a world meeting in a long time, and this would give her and Canada more time to spend together.

"AHH!" Washington screamed, she was holding her stomach with both of her hands. Her face was contorted, as if she was in excruciating pain.

"Washington!Are you okay?" California asked, she put her hand on Washington's shoulder, and the other on her back. Canada stared wide eyed. "Do I need to call 911?"

"No, im… im fine." Washington said. She then stood up and breathed in and out slowly." It was just a kick."

"That looked like more than a kick, are you sure you don't need to go to the hospital? Or at least call Estonia?" Canada asked.

"No! Anything but that, i don't need to bother him, i just need to lie down." Washington replied, Canada then helped her up, as did California, and they led Washington into the guest bedroom. After Washington laid down, she fell asleep. California and Canada then closed the door, and walked back to the table.

"That was scary." Said Canada, his eyes were widened in surprise.

"Sure was, I thought for sure we were going to the hospital. Did you notice how scared she was when you said you'd call Estonia?" Asked California.

"Yes, I find it odd that she would rather be in excruciating pain then bother him. I understand he is busy with Russia, but she shouldn't be scared to call him for help." Canada replied. California nodded her head in agreement.

"I think we should call him." California whispered. Canada then shook his head.

"It's none of our business. Besides, she will see him tomorrow at the meeting, for now, all Washington needs is plenty of rest." Canada explained. California frowned, even though Canada was right, California thought they should still call Estonia. "Why don't we go ice skating today dear, so we can let Mrs. Washington rest."

"Thats sounds like amazing fun! I'll go get my skates." California then left the room to go get her skates. When she came back in the living room, Canada had his skates in hand, and both of their jackets, scarves, and gloves in the other.

"Shall we?" He asked.

"Yes, we shall."California smiled as they walked out the door and headed towards the ice skating rink.

Once they arrived, they went to a bench to get ready. California put on her blue puffy jacket, she then put on her white gloves and scarve. Finally she put on her special earmuffs. Canada had given her these earmuffs on their second anniversary. They were blue dyed sheepskin, with one felt poppy, her states flower, on each ear. She then put on her skates and double knotted them. When she looked up she saw Canada in his matching puffy blue jacket, he also had on his blue gloves and a beanie.

"Lets go." California smiled, California had gotten much better at ice skating since her first time with Canada, she now rarely fell, and could go pretty fast. Canada then came up and grabbed her hand, and together they iceskated around and around. The Canada let go, California looked up at him questioningly.

"Wanna race?" Canada asked.

"You bet!" California replied, California had never technically won a race against Canada, the only times she ever had, had been when Canada purposely slowed down. "Don't slow down this time, i can win without you purposely skating bad."

"Uh Huh." Canada smiled. He then rolled his eyes and started stretching.

"Is that a challenge?" California asked, Canada then lifted his shoulders as if to say i don't know. "OH, it's on now pretty boy."

"Okay then, on your mark, get set, GO!" Canada then sprint ahead of her like a bullet. California then began to ask herself if this was a mistake. She then sped forward, hoping to catch Canada, and pass him from behind. "Oh no you don't"

He then got right in front of her, when she went left, he went left, when she drifted right, he drifted right. He then speed up, and passed the finish line, right before her. "Your getting better my fair lady." He said. California then put on a frown, then smiled as Canada rushed up to her and drowned her in a loving, hot, and passionate kiss.

"I think its time we got back, Washington's probably up already." California said, Canada then nodded in agreement. So they left the Ice rink hand in hand, and headed home.

WEE WOO WEE WOO! yelled an ambulance as it raced past them, it then turned left. Right down Canada's street.

"WASHINGTON!" screamed both canada and California, they then ran towards the house. Only to find an ambulance in the front, and Estonia's car in the driveway.

Chapter 3

As they ran up the driveway, they heard frantic screaming coming from the doorway. Washington was then wheeled out on a gurney, Estonia right beside her. They were then ushered into the ambulance, and we're off the the hospital, sirens and all, in twenty seconds flat. Canada then reached for California's hand, and pulled her to the garage door, and opened it. Parked inside was a white 1978 mustang, America's gift to Canada for Christmas. Canada then opened the door for California, and hopped in the drivers seat. They then zoomed off North, towards the hospital.

"I can't believe this happened while we were gone! I feel so bad, her hurting all by herself!" California cried. She then felt as Canada placed his hand on hers, and squeezed it tight.

"It's not your fault dear, you couldn't have known this would happen. Besides, Estonia's with her, she is going to be fine." Canada explained. Canada then turned left into the hospital parking lot, as they were arriving, California could see Estonia screaming at a nurse. They then parked and ran inside.

"I don't care that there are no rooms available! She's going into labor!" Screamed Estonia.

"I'm sorry sir, we don't have a..." Explained the nurse. Canada then walked up and placed his hands on Estonia's shoulders, they were quite tense.

He then looked at the nurse and said, "Get this woman a room, now."

"But sir..." The nurse whispered.

"Now!" Canada yelled, California then lifted her hands to her mouth in surprise. She and Canada had been married for over ten years and never once had she heard Canada yell. The nurse then rushed over to a phone on the wall, and then returned.

"A room just opened up." She then looked at Estonia. "Your wife is in room 23B."

Estonia then sprinted to the elevator, and when he saw it was taking to long her ran towards the stairway entrance.

"He's not going to run up 23 flights of stairs is he?" California asked. Canada then smiled and grabbed her hand.

"A husband will do anything for his wife, even if it means running up 23 flights of stairs." He said proudly, California then smiled.

"And this is why you are my husband." She smiled. They then ran towards the elevator, which was now open, and pressed button number 23. They then rode up, when they arrived at the twenty- third floor they ran to the room labeled 23b, however, the door was shut, and they could hear Washington screaming.

"Sir, Madam, you'll have to wait in the waiting room, we will come get you when she is allowed to have visitors." Said a nurse, she then lead them into the waiting area.

"How long do you think she'll be? Is she okay? She's not going to die is she?" California asked frantically, Canada then squeezed his wife's hand, and put his arm around her to calm her down.

"Mrs. Washington will be fine madam. She is just going into the labor, the baby should be here soon." The nurse explained. She then walked back to the desk.

"Canada, I'm scared." California whispered. Canada then hugged her tight, and kissed the top of her head.

"Washington is going to be fine. She's got Estonia in there remember? He will make sure nothing happens to her." Canada explained. "It's late honey, you should get some rest."

California was tired, so she laid her head against Canada, her hand still in his. Then fell asleep.

"California, California its time to wake up." California woke up, still on Canada's chest." Honey, the baby's here."

"Really? Is Washington okay?" Asked California.

"She's just fine, you want to go see her?" Canada asked, California nodded yes, they then stood up and walked into the room.

The room was quite spacious, the walls were a light green, and the large window lightened up the room. Washington was laying in bed, her face was worn out, her right hand was entwined with Estonia's who was sitting right next to her.

Estonia was a tall man, his blond hair was messy from the long night, he was even still in his green uniform. His face Was cheerful and happy, he then bent over to kiss Washington on the head.

"Hey Girl." Washington said. "What you doing over there? Come see my beautiful little one."

California then looked at Canada as if to ask for permission. He then slightly pushed her forward, she then walked over. On Washington right side, lying next to her in the bed, was a tiny baby girl. She had a little patch of blond hair, just like Estonia, yet her beautiful blue green eyes screamed Washington. California then whispered. "She's beautiful."

 **Washington then smiled. " Meet Sofia Anya Rhianna Von-Bock."  
**

Chapter 4

"She's beautiful Washington." California managed to stutter out. Canada then walked over, California then wrapped her arms around one of his.

"She has your eyes." Canada mentioned. Washington then giggled.

"And my hair, and face shape." Estonia piped in. Estonia was smiling, he looked happier then he had been in a long while. "My little girl."

"Hey, thats my title, I had it first!" laughed Washington. Estonia then bent over and kissed her on the head, and continued to pick up the baby Sofia, and wrap her in a blanket. he then walked around, Sofia in his arms, the way he looked down at her could melt any woman's heart. He was whispering to her, while rocking her back and forth.

"He is so cute with her." California whispered to Washington.

"I know." Washington smiled.

"WHERES MY NEW LITTLE CITY?" Yelled America from outside. The countries had arrived to welcome the new born. Soon, all the countries were standing in the spacious Canadian hospital room. "Where's my little city?"

"She could also be an Estonian providence, America." Washington added.

"But she can also be a city of the U.S., right?" America asked. Washington then sighed and nodded yes. "Yes! A new U.S. Lover!"

"America can you shut up, she's trying to sleep." Estonia asked. Estonia then walked over to the rocking chair in the corner of the room and sat down. Little Sofia in his arms, sleeping soundly.

"We must decide when her glad ceremony shall be now Estonia." Japan said. Estonia then looked at Washington who then nodded her head.

"May we talk about this somewhere else, my wife and daughter need there rest, it has been a long day." Estonia asked, all the other countries nodded there head in agreement.

"Where can we talk though?" England whispered.

"We could go to the conference room downstairs." Canada piped in. However, as usual, nobody even noticed Canada spoke.

"I don't know. Outside maybe?" America said.

California's face got red, California didn't get mad at a lot of things since she married Canada. Yet, if there was one thing that really pissed her off, it was all the other states ignoring Canada.

"Vhat avout in ze lobby?" Germany added in.

"WHAT ABOUT YOU ACTUALLY LISTEN TO MY FRIGGIN HUSBAND FOR ONCE! HES RIGHT THERE!" California yelled. The baby then woke up and started to cry, which Estonia then quited her down by rocking her slowly until she went back to sleep. He then stood up, and laid her down next to Washington on the bed. He then kissed both her and Washington on the head.

"What did you say Canada?" Estonia asked politely. Canada, mouth open with shock from California's screaming, then straightened up and shut his mouth.

"I said, we could use the conference room downstairs, I'll make sure it's open for us to use, it is my hospital after all." Canada spoke.

"Okay, everyone in the conference room downstairs, um, California, why don't you stay here. With Washington." Estonia asked. California was about to say no, she wanted to go, until she felt a soft hand on her arm. She then looked over to see Washington shaking her head as if to tell her not to argue. California then sat down in the chair next to Washington. "Okay then, everyone to the conference room."

Everyone then headed to the conference room, while Wasington, California, and Sofia. Once everyone had gone, California stood up.

"Don't even think about it." Washington said. California then turned around, Washington was still looking at Sofia. Brushing her little locks of hair with her fingers.

"So, it's true, once your a mother you do grow eyes in the back of your head." California replied.

"Honey, I was a mother a long time before this, I had to take care of you remember?" Washington was smiling. Looking in adoration at her new little one. California smiled, she had always thought of Washington like a mother and a sister. Now looking at her with her actual child, she thought about what it would be like to be a mother, and have a child.

Just then Estonia paw and everyone walked in. Estonia went straight to the side of his wife in bed, then kissed her on the lips. Canada then came in and put his hand around his wife's waist, then kissed her forehead.

"Her Flag Ceremony will be in three weeks exactly." Estonia announced. Everyone then nodded their in approval. Then all moved to meet the baby, each country had their own way of introducing themselves to the child. Japan and China bowed, America tried to give her a hug, however, Estonia, in fear that America might crush the baby, said no, so America just fist bumped her little hand, Germany then quickly said hello, while Italy went blabbing on about babies so much Germany took him out of the room. England then went up and said hello.

"Good thing Russia didn't show." California whispered to Washington, she then nodded in agreement. She then got serious faced.

"Honey? Can you come here please?" Washington asked, her face was serious, so he rushed over. She then whispered something in his ear, which then he got serious faced.

"Canada, come with me, everyone else join us in the conference room immediately. California, stay with Kat and Sofia." Estonia ordered. California knew this was a serious situation, Estonia used Washingtons real name.

"What's going on Washington?" California asked California then looked straight at her.

"Remember when I came to your house two days ago?" Washington asked. California then nodded her head to reply. "I just remembered why I went there in the first place."

"And that was?" Asked California.

"And that was because I had gotten a letter from a person that read "I can't get you, I can't get your husband, but your child's free game." Replied Washington.

"It was probably a prank." California said.

"It was signed Ivan." Washington still thought it was a prank, until Washington spoke again. "It was stamped with a brown bear in Red, Blue, and White."

Each country, state, and providence had a unique stamp. Usually if it was a male, they got their state animal, then the special ink given was in the shape of there state flag. If the country, state, or providence was a girl, there stamp was usually the state flower, then the ink the colors and shape of the flag like the males. Such as California's stamp is a poppy with red, white, black, and green ink, and Russia's is a brown bear with Red, Blue, and White ink.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?!" California asked.

"Well, when I was giving birth to my child it wasn't exactly on the top of my mind!" Washington said. California nodded her head in understanding, she wouldn't have been thinking of that either. Then a nurse came in to take Sofia to the incubator. He had to make sure everything was okay with her. They then left, with two guards following behind him, Estonia must have already hired protective services for Sofia.

"I love Canadian hospitals man, free, absolutely free." Washington smiled.

"Yah, it's really nice, we should talk America into letting the U.S. Have free healthcare." California replied, suddenly she felt uneasy. "Hey, I'm, what did that nurse look like?"

"He looked nice, he made sure not to wake her and..." Washington was explaining till she was cut off by California.

"WAIT! DID YOU SAY HE?" California explained. Washington then nodded, then California ran toward the wall and diled the conference room number.

"California, what's going on?" Washington asked. Washington looked scared out of her mind.

California then looked at Washington straight in the eyes."There are no male nurses in the maternity ward."

Chapter 5

Estonia and everyone were soon in the room, Estonia was hugging his crying wife. Washington was bawling, she had her hand cradled around Sofia's blanket, while crying into her husband's shoulder.

"He's not in the hospital premises, he must've escaped from the back, by now he's probably already back in Russia." Germany declared. Washington then cried out a little more, she then laid on her bed, still grasping the tiny blanket while bringing her knees up to her face.

"Call Ukraine, do something! My child is with Russia for God's sake!" Estonia yelled. Germany then ran out of the room to call Ukraine. California was sitting next to Canada. She was hugging him tight. While he was comforting her.

Then, the phone rang. So Canada walked over to pick it up, his face went serious.

"Canada, what's wrong? Canada?" California asked. Canada then pressed the speaker button.

WAAAA! WA WA WAAAAA! Baby Sofia was crying on the other line, if in pain, they did not know, Washington then started to cry.

"Vello hevery one, Russia here, I must say Estonia, what a beautiful child you have here. So fragile, so weak." Russia taunted. Washington then cried a bit more.

"Leave my child alone Russia, if you do not return her safe and sound within five minutes I swear to god I..." Estonia screamed. Russia then interrupted with his laughter. His laugh was almost as scary as his personality. It frightened everyone in the room.

"Vhat will you do huh? I have your child! I could break its neck and throw it in the river for all you know! Hahaha! So come on! I DARE you to fight me, I can not only guarantee your loss, but also the death of your only child." Russia explained. With that said Washington stood up, out of bed and grabbed the phone.

"IVAN BRAGINSKI! YOU RETURN MY CHILD THIS MINUTE OR I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL RIP OFF YOUR BLOODY SICK HEAD, STUFF YOUR DIRTY SICK MOUTH WITH GHOST PEPPER SEEDS, SHOOT YOU IN THE HEAD SEVENTY SIX TIMES, UNTIL NO ONE CAN RECOGNIZE YOUR UGLY SAVAGED FACE, THEN DROP KICK YOUR FUCKING HEAD ALL THE WAY TO SEALAND WHERE I WILL THEN SHIP YOU CRIPPLED BODY, WHERE YOU WILL BE BURNED AT THE STUPIDEST STINKIEST AND MOST DISHONORED COUNTRY IN THE WORLD, WHERE YOU WILL BE KNOWN AS THE WEAK COUNTRY THAT FAILED AT THE HAND OF WASHINGTON FUCKING STATE! IF YOU EVEN TOUCH A HAIR ON HER HEAD I SWEAR TO GOD YOU WILL WANT TO DIE WHEN I AM DONE WITH YOU!" Washington then hung up the phone, walked over to the bed and laid down, her arms crossed in fury. All of the other countries had shocked looks on their faces, even Japan, Canada, and Estonia. While California was grinning, she thought her 'mother' was badass.

"Dear, did you... Did you just hang up on Russia?" Estonia stuttered out.

"Yes, yes I did, and that spoiled sick bastard deserved it. He can go to Hell for all I give a shit about." Washington replied. With that said all the countries took a step back and their eyes were wide in fear, even Germany. Within minutes, the intercom came on.

"We have a code maple! I repeat we have a code maple!" Exclaimed the intercom, a doctor then ran into the room.

"Mr. Estonia, , someone has just dropped off your child to the front of the hospital." He said, every country's mouth dropped open, they then looked over at Washington. She then smiled and nodded her head, Sofia was then brought in, she was wailing, Washington then calmed her down.

"Mam, this was also dropped off." A nurse replied, she held an envelope, it was addressed to Washington. She then opened it and read, she then smiled proudly and handed the letter to Estonia. His jaw then dropped, he continued to look from the letter to Washington, back and fourth.

"What does it say?" California asked. Estonia then cleared his thought. He was obviously frightened, either by the letter, or his wife herself.

"Dear ,

I apologize for stealing your child and threatening to murder it. I hope it lives long and I will not bother you again. Signed Ivan Braginski, and stamped with Russia's stamp, in Red, Blue, and White ink. Russia just apologized to my wife, my wife scared fucking Russia." Estonia said.

"Do not cuss dear, the baby is in the room." Washington replied. That day was written in history books, and no one looked at Washington the same again.

Chapter 6

Washington left the hospital in Estonia's car a week later, no one worried about security. If Russia wasn't going to steal the child, they couldn't think of anyone else who would've wanted too. So, they headed home to Estonia's estate, not worrying about Russia anymore.

"I'll see you at her flagging ceremony." Washington told California. They then rode to the airport, where they would then fly home to Estonia. Washington was smiling, her family was together, no more Russia taking her husband away to fight anymore. Washington pretty much became Estonia's weapon, although he would never say that to her. After Estonia and Washington had left, Canada and California headed back home. When they arrived home, they saw a car in the driveway, so they went into the house to find a few familiar faces.

"Auntie Cali!" All four twins came rushing towards California.

"Oh my gosh! Trinity, Branden, Mason, Luis! Look how big you are! I can't believe you're all here! Where are your parents? Please don't tell me you came here without permission again!" California smiled.

"We're here, just in the living room!" Shouted Nevada, Olivia, from the living room, the twins then all jumped up in California's arms, then when they saw no room was available, the other two of them jumped on Canada.

"Where's Gilbert?" California asked, Gilbert then stood up and walked to give California a hug.

"You mean Berlin, hello Auntie California, Uncle Canada." Said Berlin, Berlin made history the day he was born, he became the only providence to be named the same as his father, so technically Gilbert's full name is Gilbert Beilshmidt Jr.

"Hey, you may have your stamp already, but I'm still your Auntie Cali, not California, you hear me GJ?" California then smiled as he nodded and put his head down in shame, she then laughed and gave Berlin a big hug. He then smiled and hugged her back, and then went over to hug Canada.

"Welcome to the stamps." Canada smiled. Berlin then started searching for something.

"What's wrong Berlin?" California asked.

"It feels almost as if someone else is in the room, that we can't see them. Where's Canada?" Berlin asked. All of Berlin's other sibling were giggling and telling him Canada's across the room. "I can't see him."

"Gilbert Beilshmidt Jr.! How dare you do that to your uncle!" Olivia shouted as she walked in the room. "Apologize right this instant!"

" He's a Prussian heir! He does not say 'sorry' to anyone! We are too awesome for that." Prussia said as he walked in. Nevada then rolled her eyes.

"Hello California its been awhile! How are you?" Nevada tried to change the subject, everyone then gathered in the living room.

"It has been awhile! Look how big all of them are! How old are the twins now?" Asked California, Nevada then looked over to the twins. Luis and Mason then stood up.

" We are five years old." They both said in unison. Mason then puffed up.

"But I'm older by a whole minute!" Mason added. California then smiled as Trinity and Branden stood.

"We are seven years old." They said together.

"I'm older by thirty seconds!" Branden piped in. Nevada then looked over to Berlin, who then rolled his eyes and stood up.

"I am sixteen." Berlin said. He then sat down.

"Role Call!" Canada called out, California then hit him in the arm, where he then laughed in reply. The children, including Berlin, all stood up and got in order youngest to oldest.

Luis then walked forward. "Luis Anhalt Beilshmidt, age, five, grade, K, Future name, Saxony Anhalt." He then backed into his original place.

Mason then walked forward. "Mason Xon Beilshmidt, age, five, grade, K, future name, Saxony." He then followed back into his original position.

Branden then stumbled forward. "Branden Nevel Beilshmidt, age, seven, grade, 2, future name, Brandenburg." He then followed back.

Trinity then skipped forward. "Trinity Doiko Beilshmidt, age, seven, grade, 2, future name, Thuringa." She then stepped back.

Berlin then marched forward. "Berlin, age, sixteen, grade, 11, past name, Gilbert Beilshmidt." Finally he stepped back into place, they all then stood at attention, waiting for their next order. California then hurried to release them from attention before Canada could say anything else. They then all sat back down on the couch.

"Aren't you being a bit hard on them?" California asked. Nevada then sighed as her husband spoke.

"We are Prussia, each one of my children represents me, and we are the awesomest and the best country out there. Therefore, my children must be trained to represent me once they earn their title as a Prussian providence and receive their stamp." Prussia explained. He then relaxed back in his chair and put his arm around his wife.

"Yes, about that, why are all your children Prussian provinces? Why weren't any chosen as a Nevadan city?" Canada asked. Nevada then got a bit angry, Prussia then scooted away from her and laughed nervously.

"Uh... Luck of the flagites?" Prussia half asked. The Flagites clan was the group of people who choose which flag and name each child of two countries/ states receives.

"Luck of the Flagites my ass, you slipped them a city, I can't believe you gave up one of your own children!" Nevada grunted.

"It's not like YOU gave birth to it! Besides, it wasn't TECHNICALLY my child. It was one of France's past children with... Well, who knows, there were a lot of suitors." Prussia was blushing bright red.

"Prussia... You didn't... Not with..." Canada got red, and embarrassed.

"I was young and he got me drunk!" Prussia screamed. Nevada and California's jaws dropped in shock, the twins were asking, now red with embarrassment, Berlin what that meant as he ushered them in the guest room.

"With my father?!" Canada was almost gagging on his own words. "How did you two even have a..."

"How do you think your fathers created you and America?" Prussia screamed. Canada then yelped and ran into his bedroom. California and Nevada then looked at Prussia. "What? It's not like France was married to England yet! You weren't even born."

Nevada then stood up and ran into the guest bedroom with the children. "Honey, honey it wasn't my fault! He got me... Honey!" Prussia yelled. California then heard Nevada lock the door, while Prussia was still outside. California then sighed and walked into her and Canada's bedroom. He was on the phone.

"Did you really take advantage of a young Prussia? Did you two really have a... A kid?" Canada asked, he was crying.

"Hon hon hon, you've heard about that have you? He was quite the rascal, cried a lot too." France explained on the other line.

"Papa! That is sick! You took advantage of a man!" Canada shivered. He then got serious. "Papa, you weren't, you weren't with dad were you? You weren't in the middle of a fight, and decided to... To have a... A one night stand did you?"

The line then went dead, France had hung up. Canada was looking straight at the wall. He was crying, tears bawling out of his face. Now, not only had his Papa's fight a lot. Yet now, he had just discovered his papa had cheated on his dad.

Chapter 7

"Honey, it's... It's okay, come here." California said, she then walked over to the phone from his hand, the hugged Canada while combing his hair with her fingers. He was crying vigorously.

"How could Papa do that to dad? I know they fight a lot, but cheating? How could he?" Canada squeaked out, he then laid his head on her chest. California continued to comb his hair with her fingers.

"I know honey, I know." California assured him. She then nuzzled her face into Canada's hair.

"What am I doing?" Canada stood up. "I need to got tell dad."

"What? Honey, you don't know if this is real! You're going off what Prussia told you for goodness sake!" California reasoned. Canada just looked at her, grunted, then walked out of the room, she then heard him open the garage, start the car and drive away. Fast. California then realized what was happening, stood up, and ran to the phone. She then dialed up England's number.

"Hello, this is England." England said. "Damn this bloody oven! Why won't it work!"

"England, it's California." California replied. She was about to say something else when England interrupted her.

"Ah! How's my favorite daughter in law? How's Canada? He been a good chap to you?" England asked.

" Uh, actually, that's why I called. He's angry and confused." California explained.

" Wait, Canada... my son... is angry?" England asked. "Like rage? Does... Does Canada know?"

"Yes he knows! England he is really angry and confused! He thinks France cheated on you a while back!" California exclaimed. The line was silent for awhile.

"Bonjour! Who is dis, who is calling ze beautiful me?" France called.

"France, it's California." She said.

"Ah! My favorite Daughter in law!" France commented.

"I know! Listen I'm sorry for yelling, but Canada is in a rage right now because he believes you cheated on England with Prussia! He is on his way to your house right now!" California exclaimed.

"What?! Where would he get zat from? I slept with Prussia way before Arthur and I were even togezer! I vould never cheat on Arthur! He is my one and only love!" France exclaimed.

"Well he called and confronted you, and you hung up!" California replied.

"That was because Arthur turned off the electricity with his horrible cooking, he short circuited the entire house using ze microwave! I was going to say he was wrong, but then the electricity went out!" France exclaimed. California could hear England grunt in the background.

"So I was right you never would cheat on England!" California smiled.

"Of course you're right, even though we fight a lot, and flirt with others, it's just to make one another jealous! Arthur and I will always be together. He is mon seul et unique amour de ma vie! Autre moitié de mon coeur!" France said beautifully. Canada had taught California French awhile back. France had just said the most beautiful thing in the world.

"He is my one and only love of my life! My heart's other half!"


End file.
